The present invention relates to a scaling profile for securing to a motor vehicle component, more particularly to a frame of a door.
Extruded channel sections of light alloy, more particularly of aluminum, are used in producing the frame on a series of motor vehicles. These channel sections are bent to adapt to the roof contour of the vehicle. Due to their material properties the channel sections cannot be totally adapted to the roof contour, resulting in a space being created between the upper edge of the frame and the roof. This interspace needs to be covered by a sealing profile. The interspace occurs more particularly in the region of the C-pillar of a motor vehicle.
A variety of sealing profiles (weatherseals) is known for covering the interspace. The disadvantage of these sealing profiles is the complicated fastening arrangement involving additional elements, for example, screws. Furthermore, the sealing profile is made of an elastomeric material and is thus flexible and deformable. When the door is open, it often protrudes beyond the frame and is often used in closing the door. Due to the low stiffness of the sealing profile there is a risk of it being prohibitively deformed and thus damaged. Apart from this, the sealing profile may become detached from the frame.
The objective of the present invention is thus to provide a sealing profile which can be simply secured to a motor vehicle component, more particularly to a door frame, whilst featuring enhanced stiffness.
In accordance with the invention, this objective is achieved for a scaling profile of the aforementioned kind in that the sealing profile comprises an insert provided with at least one elastically deformable detent for securing to the motor vehicle component and with at least one supporting plate for stiffening the sealing profile. The supporting plate is materially connected to the detent in one piece.
The insert including the at least one detent achieves reliably safe fastening of the sealing profile to the motor vehicle component without the use of additional fasteners. The supporting plate is configured as part of the insert and results in the stiffness of the sealing profile being enhanced. Forces engaging the sealing profile away from the motor vehicle component are transmitted via the insert directly to the motor vehicle component. Deformation of the sealing profile is substantially reduced.
Advantageous aspects and further embodiments of the invention are set forth in the dependent claims.
Advantageously, the detent has a substantially triangular section. Thus, the detent comprises a slanting surface area which, on fitting, contacts protuberance of the motor vehicle component which elastically deforms the detent. After having clasped the protuberance, the detent relaxes to securely locate the sealing profile.
In one advantageous aspect the detent comprises a supporting part spaced away from the detent by an interspace. The supporting part prevents the detent from slipping out of the undercut. Due to the interspace, the elastic deformation of the detent is not obstructed. For each detent a separate supporting part may be provided. As an alternative, a full-length supporting part may be used. The supporting part may be additionally likewise configured as a detent in clasping a protuberance of the motor vehicle component in the fitted condition.
In accordance with another advantageous aspect, the detent and/or the supporting part protrude from the sealing profile in thus avoiding damage to the sealing profile on fitting. At the same time, a direct contact between the insert and the motor vehicle component is provided so that forces engaging the sealing profile are directly transmitted to the motor vehicle component.
Advantageously, the supporting plate is arranged substantially parallel to a closure part to be sealed off by the sealing profile. In this case the supporting plate is located substantially in the plane of the closure part and the door so that the desired position of the sealing profile is reliably maintained.
In addition, the sealing profile may comprise an appendage or attachment for clasping a rib of the motor vehicle component. This appendage prevents the end of the sealing profile facing the closure part from being lifted off to further improve the secure location of the profile.
In another advantageous embodiment several detents are provided spaced away from each other. The individual detents can then be deformed by little effort so that the sealing profile can be fitted with little force. Advantageously, the detents are located on a curve conforming to the bend of the motor vehicle component.
The insert is arranged to advantage in the region of the C-pillar of a motor vehicle. In this region the sealing profile protrudes comparatively far beyond the motor vehicle component.
The invention also relates to a motor vehicle component, more particularly a frame of a door of a motor vehicle, to which a sealing profile as described above is secured. The motor vehicle component in accordance with the invention is provided with a number of protuberances and recesses, the protuberances forming undercuts for securing the detents of the sealing profile. Provided between the detents are recesses for receiving the insert in thus achieving a low profile and accordingly a streamlined outer contour.
Advantageously, the motor vehicle component is provided with a protuberance for providing a contact surface area for a supporting part of the sealing profile. This contact surface area results in the insert being supported to further improve locating the sealing profile and transmitting the force into the motor vehicle component. In this arrangement, the contact surface area may be configured flat or form an undercut for locating a supporting part configured as a detent.